fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Uryuu
Miyuki Uryuu (雨流みゆき Uryuu Miyuki?) is one of the main characters in the Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss fanseries and a student from Starlight School. Miyuki likes being cold and hostile to other persons, even that she likes to look cute at first, Miyuki admires adults a lot, and wish to be like them even when she is just a teenager with a kid's body, and have a complex with it. A cute type idol, Miyuki's favorite brand is Icy Love, a brand made by Yume Tsubasa, Sawairo Tsubasa's mother. At the start of the series, she works as a solo idol, but when Yumehana Kurenai and Kuroi Bara created a duo unit, Miyuki joined Sawairo and they created a duo unit named ~HEAVEN~ in episode 39. Bio Miyuki never had something that she really loved and wished to protect, she always felt like a useless person because of this, when she met Sawairo in school and fall in love with her, Miyuki felt like she could finally have something to be her sense of life, but she was wrong, when Sawairo finally founded Miyuki and she accepted being Sawairo's fiancé, Miyuki started living with her, being sustained by the Tsubasa Family and studying at Starlight School, because Miyuki also wished to be an idol after seeing Ichigo Kiriya's performance when she was an idol. While being with Sawairo, Miyuki started to lie a lot, saying that she don't live with her family because they travelled a lot, and she also says that Sawairo isn't her fiancé and don't have any romantic interest on her, even that she don't lie about her sexuality, all of those lies made Miyuki says that she fell in love with Kuroi Bara, lying since episode 18 about it, when she finds out that Yumehana Kurenai is in love with Kuroi, and Miyuki wished to make her get mad, as a way to say "I'm not only competing with you to be a top idol, see?" But the end of it was chaotic. After all of it, in episode 34, Miyuki finally says the truth, Sawairo is her fiancé and she made her go to the Starlight School, because they live together and Miyuki also wished to become an idol, it shocked everybody, especially Yume Tsubasa, that was visiting the school. Myuki went to a rose garden crying after it, and Yume followed her along with Sawairo, and gave a Rare Coord to Miyuki, the Sweet Way Coord, Sawairo said she loved Miyuki, and that she was happy to know that she could get married with her, so Miyuki finally felt like she was really loved by someone and won strength to continue doing her idol activities. Appearance Miyuki have a long purple hair styled in two down pigtails and green eyes, As a student of Starlight School, she wears a standardized uniform for each tropical season. When she is exercising, Miyuki wears a white track suit with blue colored sleeves and accents. When she isn't exercising or wearing her uniform, her main color is bright blue. Miyuki's symbol is a ribbon and her favorite feeling is freedom. Personality For the most students in Starlight School, Miyuki is a regular person, she have great grades and sometimes is seen as Sawairo's shadow, that's why Miyuki lie so much, she wish to be herself, not only Sawairo's follower, even that she stills in love with her. Miyuki likes to tease other girls, like Kuroi, but she hates when someone teases Sawairo, especially boys. Miyuki is also a crybaby sometimes, and she is feared of Yumehana after episode 34, and she cried after Yumehana's talking with her. Plot Sawairo and Miyuki's Childhood Miyuki was a lonely child before meeting Sawairo, she didn't cared so much about other persons and always tried to be lonely drawing in class, but when she met Sawairo, when she was seven, Miyuki started being more happy and live as a normal child, and finally, when she was 11 and Sawairo was talking about get married, she offered herself as her future fiancé. At Starlight Academy When Miyuki went to the Starlight School, she felt really great, finally she would turn into an idol, but when she started to lie, Miyuki lost a part of her focus on being an idol, and Aoi Kiriya talked to her, saying that if her true focus was to become an idol, so she need to make it with her own efforts, not just lying and feeling great with it, and with it, Miyuki finally say Sawairo is her fiancé and she is deeply in love with her, but wished to tease Kuroi and make Yumehana get jealous. Doing the First Live With Sawairo and Getting Married With Her In episode 57, Miyuki finally gets married with Sawairo, and finally looked really happy seeing Sawairo dressed to get married with her. She received her second Premium Rare Coord, the Pure Love Coord, to get married with Sawairo, and after the ceremony, Miyuki do a live with Sawairo, singing Ano Hi (POP&CUTE VER.), Meaning (Cute version and pop version), Taiyou no Smile and Eternal Memoria, and then finally feel like a real couple. Miyuki really loved it, and she said she wished to do a live with Sawairo again someday. Etymology Miyuki (みゆき) means "happiness" Uryuu (雨流) means "rain flow" Her full name means rain flow happiness. Relationships [[Sawairo Tsubasa|'Sawairo Tsubasa']] - Miyuki's best friend and fiancé, the person who she most trusts in the world. Sawairo always try to make Miyuki became happy, and she can do it, but Miyuki always act like a tsundere and sometimes make Sawairo think she isn't happy to be with her, but actually Miyuki cares deeply for Sawairo and only wish for her happiness. [[Kuroi Bara|'Kuroi Bara']] - Miyuki's friend, in the start of the series, Miyuki said she have a crush on Kuroi, but she lied, just to make Yumehana more angry and mad at her, but actually she only see Kuroi as a friend and a strong girl after the True Soul System incident. Trivia * Sign: Virgo. * Three sizes: 76-53-89 * Favorite food: Fish and rice. * Disliked food: Bread. * Special Skill: Ice Sculptures. * Miyuki like things related to ice. * Miyuki's aura is composed of snowflakes, blue hearts, small shooting stars and ice crystals. * Miyuki's theme song is Eternal Memoria. * when Sawairo started showing Miyuki and Kuroi RPG Maker horror games, Miyuki became addicted to Mermaid Swamp. * Miyuki's hair is a junction of Nozomi Toujou from Love Live and Sachiko Koshimizu from THE IDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls hair. Quotes Category:Iasu Category:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss Category:Idols Category:Main Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:Characters Category:Female